gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Stormwind
Background House Stormwind is a lesser house of The North and bannermen to House Mormont and through them House Stark. Their seat is Stormhold which is to the south west of Bear Island. House Stormcloak has an ancestral weapon passed down from father to son, the weapon is a battleaxe called Storm. House Stormwind lost most of their army during The War of The Five Kings and later The Battle of The Bastards. House Stormwind has a marriage alliance with House Greymane through the betrothal of Rickard Greymane and Lysa Snow. The current lord of House Stormwind is Mors Stormwind with his younger brother Robert being the heir. Their eldest brother, Rodrick went into exile in Essos with Jorah Mormont. History Joer Stormwind founded House Stormwind 3,000 years before Aegon's Conquest. His family have a strict loyalty towards The Mormonts of Bear Island and through them The Starks of Winterfell. His favored weapon was his battleaxe Storm which is now passed down from father to son. He perished fighting Ironborn who attempted raiding his lands. His son Derrick took Storm and routed the Ironborn from their lands. Derrick died when he was hunting do to a group of Wildlings getting south of The Wall. During the final years of the Targaryen Dynesty ruling Westeros Gregor Stormwind was Lord of House Stormwind. Gregor joined Roberts Rebellion with his sons and later fought against the Ironborn during The Greyjoy Rebellion. He was slain when assaulting Pyke by the defenders and his body was recovered after the battle. His son Malcolm succeeded him as Lord of Stormhold. During The War of The Five Kings Malcolm was slain by Bolton traitors at the Twins during The Red Wedding. His second oldest son Mors succeeded him and held a grudge against The Boltons for their treason. He joined the forces of Jon Snow during The Battle of The Bastards, he suffered an arrow to his shoulder and leg but still lives. Family Members * Joer Stormwind - Founder, died at 60 when he was slain by Ironborn Raiders. * Derrick Stormwind - Son of Joer, died at 55 when he was slain by Wildlings. * Lord Gregor Stormwind - Lord during Roberts Rebellion and The Greyjoy Rebellion, died at 65 when he was slain on Pyke. * Lord Malcolm Stormwind - Lord during The War of The Five Kings, died at 58 when he was slain at the Twins. * Derrick Snow - Castallen of Stormhold, 48 years old. * Rodrick Stormwind - First born son of Malcolm Stormwind, went into exile with Jorah Mormont, 20 years old. * Lord Mors Stormwind - Current Lord of House Stormwind. 19 years old. * Robert Stormwind - Heir to Mors Stormwind, 18 years old. * Lysa Snow - Bastard daughter of Malcolm Stormwind, betrothed to Rickard Greymane, 17 years old. * Lady Meera Redwater - Current Lady of House Redwater, 37 years old, half sister to Lord Malcolm Stormwind, formally Meera Snow. * Rodrick Redwater - Firstborn Son of Meera Snow and Steffon Redwater, Heir to House Redwater, 20 years old. * Rickard Redwater - Secondborn Son of Meera Snow and Steffon Redwater, Twin to Lanna Redwater, 17 years old. * Lanna Redwater - Daughter of Meera Snow and Steffon Redwater, Twin to Rickard Redwater, 17 years old. Military Strength Pre- Red Wedding 500 Total Soldiers: 100 Archers 400 Men At Arms Post- Red Wedding to Pre- Battle of The Bastards 300 Total Soldiers: 260 Men At Arms 40 Archers Post- Battle of The Bastards, Current Army 500 Total Soldiers: 200 Men At Arms 20 Archers 280 Militia (Short Swords, Shortnows, Daggers, and Spears) Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the North